


I’m also way too old for you

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hartwin Week, M/M, Teacher!Harry, vampire!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first day back and Harry Hart is already late to his first British History lecture of the year. </p>
<p>Luckily when he does finally make it to the classroom, he’s only ten minutes late. He quickly gets his class settled and explains what they’ll be covering over the next year, getting straight into his first lesson. </p>
<p>“If you’d all turn to page 43, we’ll begin there.”</p>
<p>Harry reads from the page, occasionally glancing up to make sure his students are still paying attention until he’s quite rudely interrupted by a snort from somewhere in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m also way too old for you

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Hartwin Week! An AU of our choice, and I've gone with vampires and teachers. I wanted to take part with the other prompts but only managed to get this one done :( 
> 
> Little bit inspired by [this post on my tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/123152318719). I've borrowed bits and bobs about vampires from various places, as well as little things that I just liked the sound of, so Eggsy isn't your "traditional" vampire.

It’s the first day back and Harry Hart is already late to his first British History lecture of the year. 

Luckily when he does finally make it to the classroom, he’s only ten minutes late. He quickly gets his class settled and explains what they’ll be covering over the next year, getting straight into his first lesson. 

“If you’d all turn to page 43, we’ll begin there.”

Harry reads from the page, occasionally glancing up to make sure his students are still paying attention until he’s quite rudely interrupted by a snort from somewhere in the back.

He glances up over the rims of his glasses, “something amusing?” Silence.  He hasn’t quite worked out who it was, but Harry would bet on it being the cocky looking lad slouched in his seat. “Come on, speak up. Something must have made you laugh.”

He’s right when the lad sits up with a grin, “sorry, just, that ain’t what ‘appened.”

With a sigh Harry puts his book down on the desk and leans back, “and, pray tell, what happened in 1536?”

“Well, I can’t say exactly, but I know it was a much more peaceful year in England than the books make it out to be.”

“And you were there, were you?”

“Nah, I was in Germany, had a mate who was though.” 

The rest of the class snickers. 

Harry sighs, “alright. Just keep your giggles to yourself next time.” 

“Yessir.” 

Harry had hoped the lad’s cheeky comment would be a one off, but to no avail. Almost every class following this, the lad in the back has some smart-arse comment to add. After three weeks, Harry decides he’s had enough. He doesn't even know the kid’s name.

“Could I speak with you a moment?” He asks as the class start to pack their things away. 

The lad looks up and points at his own chest with a questioning look. Harry nods.

“What was your name again?” 

“Gary.” He grins and rocks back on his heels as he reaches Harry’s desk, “call me Eggsy though. Only get called Gary when I'm in trouble.”

Harry gives him a level stare, “well then, Gary, care to explain why you've been disrupting my lessons with your little jokes?"

"But, I'm tellin' the truth."

"Excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

“Nah, it’s alright. Most people don’t believe me when I come out with this shit.”

“Care to explain why you ‘come out with this shit’, Gary?” Harry says, eyebrow raised.

Eggsy shrugs, “’cause I really was there. ‘m a lot older than I look.”

Harry gives him a disbelieving look, “I’m quite certain you aren’t older than me. You barely look twenty five.”

“Listen, Harry.” Harry glares. “Fine, Professor Hart. I wanna prove it to you. Why don’t you come over to my flat one evening and I’ll show ya some of the stuff I’ve… collected over my life. I think you’ll find it interesting.”

“I think that might be a bit inappropriate.”

“What? So I can show some historic objects to a history teacher?” Eggsy pulls a face, “nothin’ inappropriate about that.”

“I suppose,” Harry sighs. 

Eggsy picks up a notebook from Harry’s desk and rips out a piece of paper, ignoring Harry’s quiet  _excuse me_. He writes down a time and date and his address. 

“Here,” he says, handing it over and starting to walk backwards towards the door, “gotta go, I’m gonna be late, see ya Thursday, yeah?”

: :

On Thursday night, seven o clock on the dot, Eggsy opens the door to Harry Hart holding a bottle of wine.

“Come in,” he grins, “found loads of cool stuff for ya to look at.”

He sits Harry down on the sofa and brings a big crate and a pair of wine glasses over to the coffee table.

“This is my birth announcement,” Eggsy says, handing a piece of paper to Harry and sitting beside him, “I was born Gareth, like King Arthur’s knight,” Eggsy grins, “Gareth Unwin. Sometime in the 1300s, can’t remember the exact year any more. Shortened it down to Gary sometime in the 1800s, then got nicknamed Eggsy by a mate ‘bout thirty years ago.”

They sit for a few hours, poring over books and objects Eggsy has collected throughout his long lifetime.

“Eggsy, I believe you now. Thank you for showing me all of this,” Harry smiles eventually, inspecting a little wooden figure, “do you mind me asking how you’ve lived so long?”

Eggsy fidgets, “you probably won’t believe me.” 

“Honestly, I’m willing to believe anything you tell me now.”

Eggsy picks up a thick leather bound book and hands it over, opened on a page showing an old painting of a man who looks like Eggsy, wearing a tunic and boots.

“That’s me when I was human,” he says, “when I was fifteen I was a bit of a trouble maker and often had to hide from the police and angry shop keepers. Met a weird bloke in a graveyard who turned out to be a vampire and he turned me. He said he saw potential in me and bit me.”

Harry’s eyes widen. 

“Stuck with him for a while, but I left after fifty years and I’ve been mooching about ever since. I age really slowly too, t's why I still look so young,” Eggsy opens his mouth and drops his fangs. He presses his index finger against one, “don’t worry, I’m not gonna eat ya. Got a good supply of blood and I don’t kill innocents. It’s not like in the horror stories where I drink whatever I can get hold of. I can go out in the sun too, it’s just a bit uncomfortable so I wear caps. We don’t just go poof like in the movies.”

Blinking a few times, Harry looks back down at the book and flicks through a few pages, each one showing Eggsy in a different period’s dress, “that’s amazing.”

He reaches what seems to be a painting of Eggsy and a female. 

“Do you… have a significant other?” Harry asks, flipping further through the book and seeing him with several other people of different genders.

Eggsy shakes his head, “nah. Not had anyone in a while. Difficult when you know you’re gonna outlive ‘em. Been trying not to form attachments but sometimes it’s a bit hard.” 

“Seven hundred years,” Harry says quietly, “I don’t know why you’re bothering with my class.”

“Well,” Eggsy shrugs, “I don’t know everythin’, do I?”

Harry chuckles and suddenly realises that they’ve somehow shuffled closer together during the evening. They’re touching shoulder to thigh and almost bump noses when they turn to face each other. 

“Please tell me if I’ve read this wrong, Harry,” Eggsy says as he leans in.

Harry gently cups Eggsy’s face and closes the distance. Their kiss is careful, even though Eggsy has retracted his fangs there’s still the chance he’ll nick Harry’s lip. Harry isn’t quite so bothered however, biting Eggsy’s lip when it’s offered and worrying it with his own much blunter teeth.

“Do ya wanna go upstairs?” Eggsy asks, leaning back and licking his lips. 

Harry smirks and stands, picking Eggsy up in a bridal carry. He kisses the end of Eggsy’s nose, making him blink in surprise.

“Which way?”

: :

“Eggsy, this isn’t a good idea,” Harry says once they’re both sated and breathing heavily.

“You decide to say that after you’ve given me two mind-blowin’ orgasms?” Eggsy sighs, rolling over from his back to face Harry, “it was a very good idea thirty seconds ago.”

“You  _are_ supposed to be my student. Like I said, it’s a bit inappropriate.”

“If ya wanna play that card, then I’m also way too old for you.”

Harry blinks, “you have a point there.”

“’sactly,” Eggsy says, cuddling against Harry’s chest and throwing an arm over Harry’s stomach, “’sides, I’m not actually your student. ‘m not even enrolled at the uni. I was bored and no one’s bothered if ya act like ya meant to be there.”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pulls Eggsy closer and sighs.

“Then I saw you were gonna be our lecturer and thought I’d stick around for a while. You’re not like the other humans I’ve met. I can actually tolerate you for longer than five minutes for one.”

“No wonder I couldn’t find you on the system,” Harry hums, “well, Eggsy. I tolerate you too.”

Their eyes meet and they both snort.

“Can I still come to your lectures? I promise I won’t interrupt too much.”

Harry appears to think about it, “you can as long as you tell me some stories I won’t find in my books.”

Eggsy grins, “deal.”

They seal it with a chaste kiss.

“And if you ever need a, um… meal,” Harry clears his throat, “know that I’m available, should you need me.”

Eggsy sits up with a jolt, “you’re seriously offering me your blood?”

Harry nods.

Instead of the shouting Harry expects, Eggsy gives him what can only be described as a filthy smirk. 

“Then I’ll tell ya now, if a vampire feeds from someone they’re attracted to, it can be very nice experience for all, if ya catch my meaning.” He snuggles back in against Harry’s side, “I feed every three months and I’m due for one in two weeks. You can decide if you want to do it then, yeah?”

Harry nods again and lets Eggsy snuggle back in.

To Eggsy’s delight, Harry is still in his bed when he blearily blinks his eyes open the next morning.

: :

One year and four feeds later, Eggsy and Harry are lying on the plush sofa in Harry’s flat. Harry bats away Eggsy’s mother-henning, “ _here, have this energy drink_ ”, “ _don’t move you’re still pale_ ”, “ _just sit still til you’re not light headed, yeah_ ”, and so on until Eggsy finds it easier to just sit on Harry’s lap to get him to stay put. Not that Harry is complaining. 

The radio on quietly in the background, one of the classical stations playing and Harry has his eyes closed, enjoying the light weight of Eggsy sprawled out on his chest.

“I’ve never asked anyone this before but if you fancy it, I could give you the bite,” Eggsy murmurs, drawing patterns on Harry’s arm with his finger, “only if you wanted it though.”

“And be with you for the forseeable?” Harry says, kissing Eggsy’s temple, “I’d want nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Vietnamese Translation] I’m also way too old for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673087) by [veronicasalanderblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack)




End file.
